monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Melaina
Item #: SCP-280-1 Object Class: Euclid SCP-280-1 prefers to be called Melaina (means "dark" or "black"). She is the "daughter" of SCP-280 (see Monster Type). She attends Monster Elementary. Melaina was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Melaina is a quiet little girl and is often seen as mysterious to her classmates. She has a hard time fitting in at Monster Elementary but continues to attend her class to prove to the SCP Foundation that she is capable of handling it. Melaina wants to make friends but finds it difficult to start conversations and make connections. Her classmates also find her sophisticated way of speaking a bit intimidating or odd and tend to avoid her or pick on her. She figured that simply not speaking to others would fix this problem. Melaina strives to prove herself and doesn’t give up easily. She comes across as apathetic to others because of her lack of socializing. Melaina hasn’t severely injured or killed anyone…yet, though she has been known to lash out during some tests. As of now she is in the Euclid class (the second of the three SCP classes) since she is still unpredictable but hasn’t proven to be a dangerous threat. Physical Appearance Melaina is basically a small, black, shadowy mist. She has black hair that is tied back in a long braid. She has two large white eyes on the front of her head though they don’t work as normal eyes do. Melaina can’t see out of her “eyes” but can sense her surroundings. She has a pair of ears, a nose, but no mouth, though she can still talk. She has long, sharp fingers that resemble claws. Monster Type Melaina is based off of SCP-280, an object found on the SCP Foundation, a website that hosts descriptions of fictional paranormal entities or simply very odd objects. SCP-280 is a shadow-like creature with a desire to attack its prey. SCP-280 appears to have white “eyespots” when retreating just as Melaina has. Melaina is also weakened by bright light just as SCP-280 is. It is unknown whether Melaina is biologically related to SCP-280 or simply of the same species. The scientists at the SCP Foundation are hesitant to ask SCP-280 to clear this up as SCP-280 is in the Keter object class (the most dangerous class an SCP can be put in to). Relationships Family *Melaina has no known family members. *It is uncertain if SCP-280 is a biological family member of Melaina’s. Melaina and SCP-280 have never met. Friends *Melaina has become good friends with Holly Gram, Octavio Cyanide, and Clawson F. Wolf. *Because Holly Gram is a hologram and is made up of internal light, Melaina can't have any physical contact with Holly. Melaina finds this rather sad because she thinks Holly is really sweet and a nice person. Enemies *Melaina hates bullies that pick on her. *Melaina isn't fond of Fleatus Wolf. He sometimes picks on her and she finds him annoying and not very bright. Romance *Melaina has no romantic interests yet, seeing as she's so young. Clothing Melaina wears black clothes that are specially made for her by the SCP Foundation, seeing as she can’t wear normal clothes without them fazing right through her. Basic Melaina wears a short black dress with gray straps tied into bows at her shoulders. A gray belt with a dark red rose is around her waist and a gray strip and black ruffles decorate the bottom of her dress. Her hair is tied back in a long braid. Pet Melaina doesn’t own a pet. The SCP Foundation isn’t certain if Melaina is mentally able to take care of another living creature. There has been speculation that a future test for Melaina will be giving her a pet and studying Melaina’s care giving techniques. Skullette Melaina’s skullette is a black skull that fades out with white eyes and eyelashes. Gallery Melaina.png|Melaina's basic look Melaina skull.png|Melaina's skullette Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Monster Elementary Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Shadow